<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving You by FPwoper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727301">Loving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper'>FPwoper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Fic, Caring Cain, Dean thinking he loves Cain, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft sex, vs Dean saying he loves Cain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:26:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dean only thinks that he loves Cain, and one time he actually says it out loud.</p><p>SPN Kink bingo square: Praise Kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cain/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is prompt number 18 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Praise Kink + soft</p><p>This also fills the square "Praise Kink" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.</p><p>This work is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>i.</em>
</p><p>When Dean gets home after a long day at work, tired in a way he hasn’t been since he started his new job, he’s glad it’s Cain’s day off and that Cain has already prepared dinner for the both of them. Dean hugs his boyfriend and just stands in that embrace for a few minutes before Cain softly pushes him towards the dinner table instead.</p><p>“Bad day at work?” he asks, pulling Dean’s chair out. Dean just sighs and sits down, allowing Cain to take care of him.</p><p>“Not bad so much as tiring. I think I need a holiday,” Dean answers. “But I think just spending some time with you on the couch tonight will help a lot already.”</p><p>Cain nods. “Then we’ll go do that after dinner.”</p><p>Dean smiles up at him in thanks. He’s glad he doesn’t need to elaborate too much. He might tell Cain about his frustrations during their time on the couch tonight, but he doesn’t feel pressured to do so, which is one of the reasons he loves Cain so much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ii.</em>
</p><p>After dinner, they do the dishes together, taking their time to talk to each other a little about their respective days. Cain already knows that Dean doesn’t necessarily like to talk about his day if he’s feeling tired of his job, so he mostly talks about what he did that day, talking about his bees and the new types of flowers he wants to plant to get intriguing new flavours in the honey the bees produce. Dean listens with a smile on his face, happy to see his boyfriend happy and enthusiastic. It buoys him through the start of the evening, and Cain’s enthusiasm is another reason Dean loves Cain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>iii.</em>
</p><p>Later that evening, they settle on the couch and Dean immediately goes for Cain’s chest, settling in and not wanting to ever leave again. Cain simply wraps an arm around Dean’s back and pulls him closer. He switches on the TV to pull up a recorded episode of Dr Sexy for them to watch. Cain might not be a big fan of Dr Sexy, but it’s a comfort for Dean, and while Dean is only barely watching the show, it is soothing to see one of his favourite shows and feel Cain’s steady arm around him. It takes him a few minutes before he opens up, and when he does, it just comes out.</p><p>“There wasn’t just one specific bad customer or anything, before you ask,” Dean says, mumbling a little. “I think it was just one bad thing after the next. Jo came in late, Becky was early but forgot to load in the scheduled appointments so we got started late, and then basically everyone was tired already before the day started. The third customer was short on time and because we couldn’t view the appointments yet, we didn’t know he was short on time. Of course he was angry, and we had to make sure the car was serviced quickly and so we couldn’t get to the other cars because Jo was late and Benny was working on another car that had to be rushed. All of this was before lunch, and then Benny had to go home because one of his twins was ill and Andrea is working a double shift at the hospital…” Dean takes a deep breath and allows Cain’s soft touches to centre him. “So we were perpetually behind and got increasingly angry customers and all because of some minor errors in the morning. And then there were some rush jobs, and we were missing at least one person… it was just all so very tiring.”</p><p>Cain’s fingers are drawing small patterns on Dean’s back, soothing him with every small touch. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to because he’s already helping Dean cope by just listening. Cain can’t make it any better, and he knows it. The fact that he doesn’t push but instead listens to Dean and soothes him is another reason why Dean loves Cain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>iv.</em>
</p><p>When they are getting ready for bed, Cain is still sticking closely to Dean. Their shared shower consists of Cain insisting on cleaning Dean, insisting on taking care of Dean. The slow, soft touches Cain uses are enough for Dean, and he relaxes and leans into Cain’s chest. He gives himself over and allows Cain to massage his tired muscles. When he’s clean, he lets Cain dry himself off because his muscles are now even more tired and are feeling a little sore. There is so much stress in his body, and when Cain continues the massage slowly and sensually on the bed, Dean adds that to the list of reasons why he loves Cain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>v.</em>
</p><p>When Cain’s massage ends and his hands slip lower and lower on Dean’s body, fingers eventually slipping into the crack of Dean’s ass, Dean is ready for it. He’s been ready since he arrived home after his shitty day. Cain has his ways to soothe Dean and make sure he’s calmed down by the time it’s time for bed so Dean’s next day would start better. Dean strived to be the same supportive partner for Cain, but Cain was less often bothered by things like these, by emotional things that managed to upset Dean easily. Cain has the unique skill to slow down Dean’s overactive brain, another reason he loves Cain.</p><p> </p><p><em>+ i</em>.</p><p>As Cain’s fingers breach Dean’s hole, Cain finally speaks up.</p><p>“You are such a fighter, Dean,” he says. “I’m proud of you, so proud of you for still getting through today. I’m so proud of how you’ve managed to deal with it all, and with your maturity for not lashing out at Jo, Benny, or Becky. I’m proud of you for taking care of your duties and for showing me that you were upset. I’m proud of you because you spoke up about what bothered you. I’m even more proud because you accepted me taking care of you since you came home. Thank you.”</p><p>Dean flushes. He might be getting better at dealing with emotions, but it’s still difficult for him to accept praise, even though he enjoys it a lot. Combining sex with praise is Cain’s newest technique of getting Dean used to receiving praise.</p><p>After the first finger, a second and third finger quickly follow with some lube, and Dean moans. It’s not yet a reaction to the praise, but Dean knows it’s only a matter of time before he develops a real-life praise kink.</p><p>When Cain takes out his fingers, Dean whimpers at the emptiness, but it doesn’t take long before Cain slowly pushes his cock in. He’s taking his time, and Dean tries to push back against his cock to make Cain go faster, to no avail. Cain just takes a hold of Dean’s hips and keeps him in place, making sure he can’t move at all. Once Cain’s cock is fully sheathed in Dean’s hole, Cain once again speaks up.</p><p>“You’re so good for me, Dean,” he says. “Look at how well your hole takes my cock…” Cain pulls out and slams back in, drawing a gasp from Dean. The momentum pushes Dean further on the bed, dragging his own erection across the sheets. “I’m going to take my time today, and you’re going to accept my love.”</p><p>Cain proves that immediately, by slowing down and taking his time again. The slow drags of Cain’s cock in Dean’s ass are quickly turning into something maddening, and Dean whimpers and begs for Cain to speed up. Cain doesn’t, although his praise for Dean and his hole never quite stops. Eventually, Cain touches Dean’s own cock, which sets him off immediately and then it only takes Cain a few more thrusts before he comes, too.</p><p>“Thank you, Dean,” Cain says, pulling out and cleaning Dean up. He comes back to the bed and pulls Dean underneath the blankets, drawing him towards his chest and putting an arm around Dean. “Thank you so much for being so good for me.”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Dean says. He moves deeper into Cain’s embrace. “Thank you for loving me like you do. I love you so much.”</p><p>Cain’s smile is bigger than ever – Dean has been having difficulties expressing his love, and hearing it must be great – and he presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Thank you, Dean. I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>